Archivo:MKIT RAIN - Come Thru (Completed Version)
Descripción MKIT RAIN - Come Thru (Completed Version) 이번 HIPHOPPLAYA FESTIVAL 2016에서 선보여드렸던 "Come Thru"의 Owen Ovadoz의 벌스까지 추가된 최종 버전을 공개합니다. 아래 링크를 통해 다운로드 받으실 수 있습니다. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/r5b57532kt7a1l4/MKIT_RAIN_-_Come_Thru_(Completed_Version).mp3 Artworks Designed by T : Bloo Who got the swag here You should really Come thru 너가 가진 crew 데리고 make it rain에 Come thru 쎈척 하지 말고 우리 스튜디오에 Come thru 미국 물 좀 살짝 맛보고싶다면 Come thru 1 : nafla Na to the flag 난 히트메이커 I aint trynna be the best, but bitches come correct 얼른 내방으로 데꼬와 come thru hoes 이젠 내 얘기퍼져나가지, 올라가지 mkit 가 내 로고, 스튜디오 칠린 언제나 그랫듯 kill 왕관을 잡은 새로운 랩퍼 날아가는 feel 돈을 받아야만 움직이는 deal 발라버려 매순간, 이기적인 genes, 고개 숙이길 Coppin ksubi jeans, go yard buckle up 그들과 다르게 태어나 i aint no regular 죽어버려 mms 감정따윈 empty got my tongue locked and loaded for the money 언제든 flow 하나로 숨막히게하는 범인 이렇게 잘하는 한국인들은 처음이지? Pasadena rep and i get it 미국물 먹어 I'm gone : Bloo Who got the swag here You should really Come thru 너가 가진 crew 데리고 make it rain에 Come thru 쎈척 하지 말고 우리 스튜디오에 Come thru 미국 물 좀 살짝 맛보고싶다면 Come thru 2 : Loopy Yo Baby come thru We get it on 우린 이 game에 선두 나머진 nah Fuxk yo rap money and cars, hoes, house, Everything 난 최고가 되려왔어 눈 뜨고 y'all better see We MKITRAIN bitch from another city (swag) Gold chains on ma chest 이빨 금색 Fangs I got 이젠 니 여친이 우리를 빨아 딴 랩퍼들은 몸사리거나 우리 목소릴 끼워서 팔아 I get it 난 이 게임을 통째로 뒤집는 중 랩선생 내 벌스를 시키는 중 난 몰라 Winning or loose 습관이 된 느린 걸음걸이 느긋해서 놀래는 애들 그 위를 걷지 Fuck I killed it so many 마른 한국힙합 not even one song in ma iPod We make it rain Get yo Pussy 우리는 나빠 어쨌든 한국 look easy 조용해 but 느껴 모두 겁먹은 분위기 : Bloo Who got the swag here You should really Come thru 너가 가진 crew 데리고 make it rain에 Come thru 쎈척 하지 말고 우리 스튜디오에 Come thru 미국 물 좀 살짝 맛보고싶다면 Come thru 3: Owen Ovadoz 홍대 이태원 강남 신사 어디든 이제 우리를 알지 때문에 뒀지 거리를 Team MKIT season yeah people be thanking to nafla badboyloo and Loopy and who am I? Owen Ovadoz 난 아니야 너네 친구 What's our name? Make It Rain이 내 식구 그만 물어봐 우리가 이룬게 있냐고 이미 한국 힙합 팬 전부 집중 hit 'em with chorus Bloo : Bloo You should really come 우리 공연에 Fucking up the commas 물방울 목걸일 빼 Ill make you fucking pay And we about to make it rain 이제 너가 판단해 who really got the swag : Bloo Who got the swag here You should really Come thru 너가 가진 crew 데리고 make it rain에 Come thru 쎈척 하지 말고 우리 스튜디오에 Come thru 미국 물 좀 살짝 맛보고싶다면 Come thru @mkitrain @thisloop @nasungcityboy @badboyloo @owenovadoz Categoría:Vídeos